Big Brother 8
Big Brother 8 is the eighth installment of Big Brother America. Background Development Big Brother 8 was put into the works, production members AdrianPierzina for hosting and planning, and CosmicMagica for cast photos and house designing. Big Brother 8 was teased while season 7 was happening, with applications being released about an hour later. This is also the first main season to have the prize money altered, along with many more improvements within the season that involved scripts, building, etc. Casting It was announced during the run of Big Brother 7 that applications for the upcoming season would open, available for anyone to apply besides veterans. It would be open for a total of 3 weeks, giving many people the time to apply. It was also announced that it would feature an all-newbie cast of sixteen, with no veterans. There was also an option to purchase a cast-pass, but the method of purchase became different now, with only one cast-pass being available that cost 700 Robux; having a first-come-first-serve type of method. Due to the amount of money costing more than actually winning a season, the winner reward was increased from 600 Robux to 1,000 Robux, while the runner-up reward was decreased from 250 Robux to 50 Robux. The applications closed on March 15th, 2019, with acceptance letters being sent right after. Right after, a teaser was posted on the Discord on who each houseguest would be, with an emoji representing an individual houseguest. One day later, the cast-reveal occurred, with the fifteen houseguests being revealed to the public, while entering sequester on the spot. It is also worth noting... Twists * Have/Have-Nots: '''Each week, Have-Nots will be named either by competition or HOH. Those chosen must wear a costume for the episode, be muted throughout the episode, and have a very strict curfew of 8PM EST to 9AM EST. * '''Big Red Phone: '''Each week, a red phone in the house would ring. The person who answers the phone will be given either a prize or a punishment. Once a houseguest answers the phone, they are no longer allowed to answer. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Not History Big Red Phone History } | |- ! Venus | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | '''Declined | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Declined | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Declined | |- ! Jimmy | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Declined | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Declined | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Declined | |- ! Monique | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Declined | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Declined | |- ! Joseph | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Declined | |} Game History Week 1 At the BB8 Premiere, everyone got the chance to introduce themselves and settle into the newly-refurbished house that was spring themed. After a while, the houseguests were called into the living room to introduce two new twists coming this season. The first was Have/Have-Nots, where each week, Have-Nots will have to wear a costume to the session, be muted during the session, and have a curfew from 8PM EST to 9AM EST. The second twist was the Big Red Phone, where on occasion a phone would ring in the house, and the first person to answer it either gets a reward or punishment. After announcing these twists, the phone rang. Each houseguest ran around to try and look for the phone, with Andrea finding it first and answering it. She was then told that the prize she got was the first HOH! Shocked, the house tried to all talk to Andrea one by one to decide her nominations. She ultimately decided to nominate Master and Joseph for eviction, saying that they are the two people who have yet talked to her in the game. Then, everyone went outside for the Have-Not competition called "A Rift In Space", where in duos they had to click their way through a wormhole to get to the other side. The final two duos to achieve this would become the Have-Nots for the week. Aaron, Cosmic, Mei and Game were then declared the Have-Nots, immediately enduring their punishments. Later, the house drew for POV pickings, selecting three people at random from a bag. Those lucky were Jojo, Mei, and Panda. Including the HOH and Nominees, the six played in a competition called "Veto Vault", where they had to make up a six-digit code given hints from the house. Panda then guessed the right code to the vault, opening it and winning the Veto! During the ceremony, Panda expressed that he believed this would be one wild summer, with also saying that he wants one week where everything goes normal. With that, he discarded the POV, sending Joseph and Master to eviction night. With each nominee getting 6 votes to evict, Andrea had the final say on who got evicted. Andrea timidly voted to evict Joseph, sending him home first. Week 2 Following Joseph's eviction, the houseguests were issued outside to play in the next HOH competition called "Minority Rules". The houseguests were asked a question about their housemates, and they had to answer with what the minority would answer. After only 1 round, Lost became the new HOH! She nominated both Monique and Nelly, with Monique as the target. It was time for the second Have-Not competition of the summer, which was the infamous "Black Box". With teams of 4, each team had to find their way through the black box, and get out to the other side; and with the slowest team to do so would become the Have-Nots for the week. Game, Nelly, Cosmic, and Monique were the slowest team, making them the Have-Nots for the week. Following the Have-Not competition, the Veto competition called "Ready, Set, WOAH!" was played out. Houseguests had to run to the other side of their lane on the command "GO!", and the last person to make it would be eliminated. If houseguests were to go on any other command that wasn't "GO!", they would also be eliminated. After only a few rounds, Mei won her first competition of the season. She quickly discarded, not seeing the need to save either nominees, And by a landslide vote of 9-2, Monique was the second person evicted from the house. Week 3 Following Monique's eviction, everyone besides Lost competed in the "Tough Tides" HOH competition, where they had to stay on their surfboard the longest, enduring high winds and heavy rainfall. If you slipped off, you were eliminated and the last person standing would become the new HOH. After a showdown between Venus and Andrea, Andrea slipped off making Venus the new HOH. Soon after, Jojo blew up to the house, making everyone angry at him, even the HOH. This made Jojo an easy target for the house, making Venus nominate him and also Jimmy, due to being pretty inactive. The Big Red Phone then rang, with Panda answering it. He was punished with being the special third nominee for the week, sitting alongside Jimmy and Jojo. If he was vetoed from nomination, then there would be no replacement nominee. The third Have-Not competition was then played, and it was called "Play Ball". Each houseguest was presented with 12 tubes with each houseguests name besides Venus and Jojo, and were also given 10 balls. They had to throw in the balls into the people they wanted to see become have-nots, with the top 4 becoming the new have-nots for the week. With many balls in the tubes of Andrea, Panda, Nelly, and Jimmy, they became the have-nots for the week. Master, Aaron, and Wes were drawn to play in the POV competition, alongside Jojo, Panda, and Venus since Jimmy was absent. The competition was called "Big Brother Training Course", and had to complete a series of tasks to advance to the next level of the game. First, the players had to clear a board to make a veto symbol appear, with the final 2 to do so being eliminated. Then, the remaining players had to push two blocks across a slim balance beam, and the final 2 players to do so would become eliminated. In the final round, they had to replicate a slide puzzle, and the winner of that would win the POV! It was a showdown between Jojo and Panda, both needing it to save themselves. Jojo then prevailed and won the POV he needed a lot, angering many of the houseguests. He saved himself, and Venus nominated who he thought was a "sketchy" person, nominating Wes. At the eviction, it was another yet split vote, with Panda and Jimmy each getting 4 votes to evict, and Wes with 1. Venus then casted his sole vote to evict Jimmy from the house. Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 Week 14 Finale Jury